1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock for a portable electronic device, and more particularly to a rotatable lock for a portable electronic device which provides an easy structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices are increasingly popular and important in modern life, providing significant convenience for users; however, these devices are also increasingly susceptible to pick pockets.
Therefore, various locks have been developed for these portable electronic devices, as shown in FIGS. 14 and 15. A prior art lock has: a lock 50, and a steel wire loop 60. The lock 50 comprises two opposing casings 51, a locking member 52, a number wheel set 53 and a control rod 54. On end of the opposing casings 51 is provided with the locking member 52 and another end is provided with the number wheel set 53. The number wheel set 53 comprises a plurality of number wheels 531, a plurality of ratchet 532, a spring 533, a spring plate 534, and a button 535; the number wheel set 53 is jacketed onto a predetermined position on the control rod 54. The flexible steel wire 60 is attached onto the casing 51, and another end of the steel wire is provided with a loop 61. First, the steel wire 60 is wrapped around a sturdy object, the lock 50 is passed through the loop 61 of the steel wire 60, and the locking member 52 is inserted into a corresponding aperture on the portable electronic device. Then, the number wheel set 53 is rotated to a desired combination number, the control rod 54 is pressed to engage the control rod 54 and the locking member 52 together, and then the lock 50 including the locking member 52 is rotated 90° to interlock the locking member 52 and the corresponding aperture of the portable electronic device. The user just needs to randomly change the indicated numbers on the number wheel set 53 to secure the portable electronic device.
However, the prior art lock has the following drawbacks: 1. In order to unlock the lock 50, a user needs to rotate the number wheel set 53, which requires a longer operating time. 2. The number wheel set 53 of the prior art lock requires a complicated manufacturing process, which leads to high costs. 3. The number wheel set 53 of the prior art lock is relatively heavy, and therefore is not very portable-friendly.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a rotatable lock for a portable electronic device to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.